


Uncharted

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, they're not a couple yet but c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: New crew member. New roommate. New rules? They're figuring this out as they go along.Set a mere two days after the end of "A New Dawn".





	Uncharted

“Hey, do you need the ‘fresher?” Hera poked her head into the common room where one Kanan Jarrus was wiring together a fuel injector that had knocked loose on the _Phantom_.

“No, I’m good,” he said. He looked up at her and offered a smile. “Thanks, though.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure Chop’s warned you, I like a long shower after a long flight.”

Kanan smiled again. “Chopper’s warned me about a lot of things.” His voice was teasing, light. “But I promise I’ll be alright. Enjoy the hot water.”

He was so new to the “crew,” and they were being ridiculously polite to each other. It’d only been two standard rotations. He’d already fixed about three components here on the _Ghost_ that didn’t need fixing, strictly speaking. And he'd taken over cooking duties after she showed him her stash of food, all ration bars. There was actual food in there now. And meilooruns. She’d tried them for the first time and now craved them. Hera wondered if they had addictive qualities, or if her deprived taste buds were just imprinting on the first fresh food she’d had in months.

She was pondering all of this while digging out her clean-ish towel and clean-ish clothes for under her flight suit, making her way to the ‘fresher. She hadn’t showered since getting the Gorse gunk off of her, since dropping off Zaluna. That had been all business, though, and fast on the sonic setting. Her skin tended to dry out in cold space, and the hot showers she favored didn’t help. But there was lotion in the cabinet under the sink, and she’d earned this.

The water reclamation systems on the _Ghost_ were top of the line, and a few years ago she’d splurged on the detachable shower head, blowing way too many credits on one of the core worlds. She’d accidentally installed it so the lines were crossed - cold is hot and hot is cold, she’d told Kanan - but she didn’t care enough to fix it. The pressure mattered most. Setting number six would do nicely for the crick in her neck just under her lekku.

She was stripping off her armor when she noticed the sink was covered in... something. Short, brown. Furry? Bristly? She stepped closer.

Hair? It looked like hair. From Kanan’s face.

On a hunch, she opened the shower door.

All along the walls and collected in the drain - more hair, longer this time.

Hera gagged.

She didn’t bother with the armor again, the shirt and flight pants were fine as she barreled out of the ‘fresher and down the corridor to the common room. He wasn’t there. She checked the _Phantom_ next, and sure enough, he was down in the engine bay, trying to install the fixed fuel injector.

“Did you cut your hair or are you sick?” she asked bluntly.

“Huh?” Kanan flipped up his eye protection and gazed up at her.

“Your hair - it’s all over the ‘fresher. There’s never been hair in my ‘fresher before.” She shuddered. Her lekku coiled in disgust.

He pouted. “I thought you liked my hair?”

“I’ve never said _anything_ about your hair until now. I need you to clean it up. That _cannot_ be sanitary.”

“I will, let me just-”

“Now.” She reached down and plucked the fuel injector from his gloved hand.

He groaned and pulled himself out. She jumped down in the bay. He left without another word.

It didn’t take her long to reinstall the fuel injector. He did a good job cleaning and rewiring it. She’d rather be covered in engine grease over the hair he’d left in the ‘fresher. It felt more honest.

When she finished, she pulled herself out and snapped the hatch down. Job done.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she went to find Kanan.  

He was just finishing up his wipe down of the ‘fresher. “Sorry,” he said when he saw her. “I’ll be better about cleaning up after myself.”

“How did it escape your notice, though?” She wasn’t mad anymore, not really. She’d glanced inside and the sink was pristine. The shower door was open and she could see the walls were hair-less.

He shrugged. “Dunno. It’s been awhile since I’ve used a clean ‘fresher. Or been on a clean ship. It won’t happen again.”

 _Karabast_ , she thought. He was so used to roughing it. She thought she was rough around the edges, but the fancy shower head probably was an unnecessary creature comfort. She felt almost spoiled, and made worse by demanding he clean the ‘fresher. Still, it was _his_ hair.

“Well, hopefully you won’t ...shed too much.” Was shed the correct word? Molt, maybe? She didn’t know. Hera hoped she hadn’t offended him. Still, the sight of his hair in the drain - he should have been worried about offending her.

He laughed though. “Humans can lose up to a hundred hair follicles a day.” He stepped out of the ‘fresher and leaned out of her way in the corridor.

She felt her eyes go wide.

“It’s ok! I’ll make sure it stays out of your ‘fresher. And if your drain ever clogs, I’ll fix it. I’m a pretty decent plumber.”

His eyes glimmered with mirth. He’d left a crack about her hot and cold water lines unsaid, but they both know what he was thinking.

She huffed an annoyed breath. “Right, we’ll add it to your list of chores.” She walked to the hatch of the ‘fresher and turned once more. “Do you need it? Because I’m getting a later start than I intended.”

He shrugged and waved her in. “Enjoy.”

“Good job on the fuel injector, by the way. We’ll take the _Phantom_ for a test run tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Thanks. Anything else?”

“Nah, I don’t need your help in here,” she said primly, but before he could react, she shut the hatch, locked it.

And turned to a perfectly pristine ‘refresher and shower, all to herself.  

She was going to have to make a formal chore chart, just so they could keep it all straight.

Hera reached in and turned the knob as cold as it would go, and after a moment, hot water rushed over her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ladyarcherfan3 for beta'ing, any mistakes remain my own!
> 
> PS, ladyarcherfan3 wrote this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878064 as a follow up. Check it out!


End file.
